Al's Alice cont'd UPDATED
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: When young Alice Elric finds her father was killed in war, she feels strongly that something's not right...Original by EarthxAngel UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang off in the distance, becoming louder and louder every second. Ed cracked opened a fiery golden eye, he could see sunlight through the cracks in the blinds. The phone ran…again. This time it was loud, and even more irritating. He could see that the door was open over Winry's blonde head. Then the phone stopped ringing, and he could hear Al speaking.

Winry fidgeted a little then settled back into the covers. It was warm under here, and Ed didn't want to get up. There were thumps coming up the stairs, and Al was at the door. Sadness in his eyes, and no smile on his face. Ed was out of the bed in a second after reading Al's face.

What happened?" Ed asked him. _Same old Ed…always ready for anything. Should I tell him...or not? He is my brother so I guess so, _Al thought.

"I got a call from my old section during the last War is…all" Al said hesitantly.

"What did they say" Ed asked pulling on his pants by now. Winry tossed, and turned then woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Ed?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Ed said, he kissed her on her head and went out the door following Alphonse downstairs.

"I-I have to go back Ed. There may be...something there that can help us" Al said.

"Help us with what?" Ed said frantically, watching Al pack a suitcase.

"Our research, we've being looking for a cure to unbind a Chimera. They found something, and I'm going to go have a look" Al said, they both knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And what else do they want of you?" Ed asked rolling his thoughts over in his head.

"Nothing…Ed" Al said shortly.

"You lying to me Al" Ed said.

"They just want me to go take a look at some of their knew technology is all" Al replied.

"Will you be in any danger" Ed threw yet another question at him.

"… Maybe" Al said.

"…I'm coming with you then" Ed said.

"No Ed. I'm doing this by myself" Al said and clicked shut his suitcase.

"So what? You're just going to up and leave without even saying goodbye to Melody?" Ed asked. Al grimaced, and shook his head.

"That would be horrible. No I'm going to tell her….." Al said and headed upstairs to his wife. (Ed, and Winry are married BTW, and Al's wife my maid up character Melody).

Al walked in; a small curvy body with brown hair was in a ball under the covers. Al gently shook her; she rolled over with her green eyes opened to take him in.

"I-I've got something to tell you" Al said sitting beside her as she sat up.

What's wrong" she asked crawling over to him.

"I've got a call from the Military. They want me to look at a few things. They said I should be back in…a year" Al said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that a promise?" Ed asked as he came in Winry behind him.

"No Ed" Al sighed, Ed always saw right through him.

"Look I've just got to go...now. I'm supposed to be there three days from now. Got to go catch a train" Al said and walked out.

"Alphonse…" Melody whispered after him. Winry stayed to comfort Melody who burst into tears the moment Ed left the room. Ed caught Al half-way out the door.

"You can't just leave her Al!" Ed said his voice more edgy than he meant it to be.

"Come on. I'm coming back in year or so Ed. I'll be find, stop being the mother-hen" Al said. Ed rolled his eyes; he had to tell Al now.

"Melody's…pregnant Alphonse" Ed said softly as Al sped pass him, he stopped and turned to face Ed.

"Why do you know this?" Al said looking flabbergasted.

"She told me" Ed said.

"Why didn't she tell me" Al asked, he ran upstairs. Winry was gone from to room, and Melody sat there crying. Al shut and locked the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Al asked her.

"I'd thought maybe you weren't ready to be Dad….I'm sorry" she said.

"No, no. I'd want to know theses things" he said sitting down beside and putting his arm around her. They sat there silently together.

"Look if I do this…I'll get money for the baby. And we need that right? All I'm doing is checking out this...Diagram that they found, they said it looks like Alchemy circle, and test some of the latest technology" Al said.

"But your not telling me the whole truth" Melody said.

"Its top secret, I'm not supposed to" Al said.

"Oh" was all she could say, the barely human form inside her squirmed with uncertainty, and she agreed with it.

"I'll be back I promise. I love you...bye" Al said and gave her a quick kiss. Melody returned it and watched him go.

"So what?" Ed asked.

"I'm still going; I'll try and be back...before the baby even comes alright?" Al said.

"How?" Ed asked as he watched Al go.

"I…don't know" Al said gravely, and he picked up his suitcase. Winry hugged him, and looked into his eyes.

"Please come back Al" Winry said and hugged him.

"Tell Melody I'm coming back…I promise" Al whispered in her ear. Wriny shook her head and went upstairs to comfort the unsettled (and now sick) Melody.

The two brother were left downstairs.

"You better come back Al. Don't pull a dad on me" Ed said. Al nodded, before he knew it Ed brought him into a hug. Al hadn't been ready for it, but he returned the hug. Then they pulled away, and shook hands.

"Bye...brother" Al said.

"I'll see you" Ed said, and watched Al walked down the steps, get in the car and drive down the small road away from him……

Ed shut the door, and didn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. And as he had watched Al leave…he had a sinking despairing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Alphonse wasn't coming back…and Melody's baby would never know its Father, and how much of a great person he was.

As Ed climbed the stairs after his emotional breakdown, he thought of his Mom, and Dad…and he heard both woman crying from Melody, and Al's room. Ed lay down in his bed, and slept, but he never dreamt.

A/N This is NOT my chapter!! This was originally a one-shot, and I am hoping to continue it! This chapter rightfully belongs to EarthxAngel not me!


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning, a month since Alphonse left, and nearly a full hour since Melody gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Alice. She was born May 23. 1924 at 1:45 in the morning.  
She was given big brown eyes like her father and dark hair like her mother.

''Wait till your daddy lays eyes on you,'' 

Melody whispered softly.

''He'll just love you,''

Alice giggled a little, drool seeping out from her mouth. Melody laughed. A small knock at the door interrupted the two.

''Mel..?''

A low voice whispered.

''Come on in Edward,''

The door swung open, and Edward walked in. He smiled at the sight of the baby.

''Isn't she adorable,''

Ed said calmly.

''She looks just like her daddy,''

Melody smiled and looked down at her baby.

''Yeah…Where's Winry?''

Edward laughed a little.

''She's asleep in the hall,''

Melody nodded sadly.

''No word from Al…?''

Edward shook his head.

''No..''

Melody tried her best to smile,

''I'm sure he's fine, Mel.''

''Yeah..I am too..''

Edward and Melody turned to the door as a gentle knock was placed on it.

''Mr.Elric?''

''Yes?''

There was a small nurse dressed in all white, except for her short dark hair and her auburn eyes.

''There's a call for you, sir.''

Edward nodded.

''Thank you.''

The nurse nodded and left. Ed turned to Melody,

''I'll be right back, ok?''

Melody nodded.

Ed turned and left down the hallway, down to the front desk.

''Excuse me''

Edward called to a young man behind the desk,

''Someone said I had a call?''

The man turned around, showing that half his face was covered by a white mask.

''And you are?''

He said.

''I'm Edward Elric,'' 

The man nodded and handed Ed the phone handle.

''Here you go.''

Edward placed the phone to his ear,  
''Hello?''

_''Edward?''_

''Mustang?''

_''Yes, it's me,''_

''what do you want?''  
_  
''I have some bad news Edward..''_

There was a sad note in Roy's voice, that made Edward worry,

''what is it?''

_''There was an explosion Ed.. One of the tanks boilers had given out, and it blew up…tearing apart many men near it…''_

''So?''

There was a sigh at the other end.

_''Edward…Alphonse was one of those men..''_

Edward nearly dropped dead then and there.

''What..?…Your lying to me..''

_''We found his body this afternoon…''_

Edward turned around noticing Winry there.

''Who is it?''

she said quietly,

_''Edward..Im so sorry, I really am..''_

Edward nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks,

''O-okay..Tha-nk you..''

He hung up the phone without another word. Winry looked at him puzzled.

''Is everything alright?''  
Edward shook his head.

''What is it..?''

Ed hugged her and began to sob onto her shoulder. Winry hugged him back, almost laughing.

''Hey, calm down! What's up with you?''

Edward let go of her but continued to cry.

''There was an explosion, one of the tanks boilers had given out.''

Winry shook her head.

''So?''

''Winry…I don't think Al is coming home.''

A/N Well..that sucked… If you actually enjoyed this, please review, 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay, I am currently on vacation in Michigan. I am at my aunts house so I've decided to catch up on this flipping fic!…Wish me luck 

* * *

"What do you mean.. he's not coming back, Ed..?"

Edward just fell to his knees, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The news was too much for him. After all they had been through, how could he have lost him so easily?

"He…he's.."

Ed easily began to cry again. Winry got down on her knees and placed her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Ed..please talk to me.."

He wiped his eyes and looked up at Winry.

"He's….he..died today…"

Winry nearly spit up a laugh.

"Seriously Ed..that's not.."

But his expression didn't change, and Winry fell onto her bottom.

"Your not kidding…are you…"

The two began to sob onto each other while the nurses and doctors continued on their way, not one of the noticing.

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

It hadn't been easy for anybody to accept Alphonse's death, Especially for Melody. That night so many years ago, Edward had gently broken the news to her after trying to pull himself together. She screamed and immediately broke down, baby in arms.

Over the years people had learned to move on and build onto their lives. Edward and Winry married shortly after the funeral. Winry had given birth to two boys a year later. The older, who was now nine and a half, was named Alphonse, after his dead uncle. And, the other one, who was six, was named Christopher, after Winry's father. The two had moved in together, Winry continuing her auto-mail shop and Edward continuing at the Military.

Roy and Riza were planning a wedding with their two year old daughter, Sarah.

And after three years of Alphonse's death, Melody re-married a carpenter, Jack, and had another child with him, who she named Susie.

Alice had turned ten a little over a month ago. She hadn't yet learned of her real father, and no matter how many times Edward had told her to, she refused.

So, Ed had decided to do it himself.

It was an early Sunday morning. The sun was fully up in the sky. A pair of children ran across a freshly watered green lawn. Screams of laughter rang through the quiet countryside. Melody sat quietly in her rocking chair up on the front porch, Jack sitting next to her, the two holding hands and watching as their two children ran about. The older one ran quickly, her dark bronze hair flailing in the wind, her bronze eyes filled with laughter and joy. Her younger sister was different; she had short midnight black hair and bright green eyes, filled with innocence.

The two ran around the front yard. Like nothing could ever happen to ruin their lives. They were wrong.

Further down the dirt road a chocolate brown car drove down towards the house. Dirt and rocks spitting up behind it.

Melody stood up, letting go of Jack's hand, and called out to the girls,

"Alice! Susie! Look who's coming!"

The girls stopped running and looked at the road.

Alice was the first to notice,

"Uncle Ed! It's Uncle Ed!"

Susie ran up next to her,

"Uncle Edward!!"

* * *

A/N Ok so…whaddya thinks??????? I no I ended on an awkward note..but hey…I'm stuck again!! So, send in your reviews and ideas, remember, you think it I write it 


	4. Chapter 4

**The car pulled up in front of the house, all four doors opening. Edward, Winry, Christopher and Alphonse all climbed out of the car, the two boys running up onto the lawn. Alice ran over to Edward, giving him a giant bear hug. Edward laughed,**

**''Hey there,''**

**She let go of him and tucked a peice of hair behind her pierced ear,**

**''Hi Uncle Edward, Hi Aunt Winry,''**

**Winry smiled.**

**''Hi Alice,''**

**Melody walked down from the front porch to greet both Ed and Winry. She hugged him, and Winry as well.She smiled down at Alice.**

**''Why don't you go make some coffee,''**

**Alice nodded and ran off. When she was gone, Edward spoke up,**

**''Mel,-''**

**''Don't Edward,''**

**Edward shook his head,**

**''Melody, you have to tell, her, we have to tell her. She's ten years old, and she has a right to know about Alphonse.''**

**Melody turned back towards the house,**

**''I don't know..''**

**Edward nodded,**

**''I do.''**

**Melody let out a deep sigh, and nodded as well,**

**''Come in.''**

**Inside the house, everyone, including Alice, sat around the kitchen table. It was quiet for a long period of time, before Alice spoke up, unable to withstand the silence.**

**''Why am I here?''**

**She said looking around at everyone. Melody put down her coffee,**

**''Honey, we need to talk about something. It's really important, and we need you to understand that we love you no matter what, ok?''**

**Alice nodded, suddenly regretting the question. Edward looked at her.**

**''Alice..Jack, is not your dad, and he's not my brother.''**

**Alice looked at Jack,**

**''Your not?''**

**He shook his head,**

**''Afraid not,''**

**She looked at Melody, tears stinging her eyes,**

**''And your not my mom?''**

**Melody nodded,**

**''I am your mom, but Susie isn't your whole sister,''**

**Alice shook her head,**

**''But why?''**

**Edward took a deep breath,**

**''Alice...my brother, your dad, was killed when you were born.''**

**A tear strolled down her pale cheek,**

**''What happened?''**

**Winry looked at Ed, who was having somewhat of a hard time bringing this up,**

**''He was killed in the war,''**

**Alice stood up,**

**''Why didn't you tell me?''**

**''You weren't old enough, honey..''**

**Melody said, tears in her eyes as well,**

**''But you all lied to me!''**

**Edward nodded, **

**''Yes, and we're sorry for that,''**

**Alice shook her head,**

**''Your unbelievable!''**

**She bolted from the table, and ran upstairs. Melody stood up,**

**''Alice!''**

**Edward shook his head,**

**''Let her go,''**

**Melody nodded, sitting back down.**

**Upstairs, Alice began to slam things, breaking some. She walked over to her closet, pulling out a backpack. She stuffed a bundle of clothing,**

**and some candy she had been sneaking. She took her piggy bank and smashed it on the floor. Ignoring the cuts on her hand, she grabbed the little money she had, stuffing it in her pockets as well. She walked over to the window in her bedroom, and opened it. She took one last look at the room before climbing out the window.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, I am in French class, and I am supposed to be working, but I need to update my Fics, so I picked this one to do first.**

**Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its characters. **

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since they had broken the news to Alice. Melody had deeply regretted it, saying that she was too young. But Edward thought otherwise, he said that it was for the best.

Getting worried, Melody excused herself, and walked upstairs to Alice's room. She knocked softly on the door.

''Alice, honey?''

She said slowly, not wanting to upset her daughter. She knocked again,

''Alice open the door please,''

Turning the knob, she opened the door herself, unable to wait anymore.

''Alice?''

She looked around. She peeked in the closet, looked under the bed, and finally noticed the open window.

"Alice….Alice…no no no no no…."

She fell to her knees, taking in the sight before her.

* * *

After running for the past eight or so miles, Alice finally gave in, and collapsed in a small bench, just before the tracks.

Her chest was lifting high and low, and it seemed as if, the more breath she took in, it was harder to press them back out.

She glanced down at the watch around her wrist.

11:06

The train should be here in the next ten minutes.

She pushed herself up, and wandered over to the counter.

She stood at the counter.

"Central please,"

The man nodded, and looked down at a little receipt machine in front of him.

"That'll be four dollars, Miss."

Alice nodded, and dug into her pockets.

She finally pulled out a small amount of change, and glanced down at it in her hand.

She smiled weakly at the man in front of her,

"I'm sorry Sir…I only have three dollars..".

The man shook his head, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but that's not going to get you to Central.".

Alice cursed, and shoved the change back into her pockets.

"Don't worry about it,", a voice said, "I'll get it for you,".

Alice turned around to the man.

He wore a long black coat, and his bronze hair was covered by a black silk hat. A small silver chain stretched out across his chest.

"T-thank you, Sir, but you really don't have to,"

He looked down at her, flashing a sweet smile, his matching bronze eyes glittering, his falling hair.

"Please, I insist. And, there is no need to be formal, you can call me Al, ".

* * *

"What's taking Mel so long?", Edward questioned after a long while.

Winry shook her head, nursing her coffee.

"I don't know, maybe they just need to be alone,".

Ed shook his head, stubbornly, and got up,

"No. I want to see what's going on."

Winry got up with him, and watched until he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Reaching Alice's bedroom door, Edward could her Melody's hushed sobs. He walked over to the door, and knocked lightly on it.

"Mel..?", Edward called quietly.

He walked into the room, and noticed immediately the empty room, and open window.

"Melody, what happened?"

Melody got up from her fallen position, and looked over at Edward, anger sketched all over her face.

"You! You and your fucking family happened to my baby!",  
There was no doubt, that Winry was going to be in the room, after that.

"Melody, L-"

"No! You listen, you rotten military DOG!"

Edward said nothing,

"She's gone! She's gone! God himself only knows where she is, and it's your fault!! If you had waited to tell her about Alphonse, then she'd still be here!!"

The name itself stung Edward. But again, he said nothing.

"Get out.", she said, her voice was a whisper now.

Edward looked up at her,

"Mel—"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Edward nodded, his face serious. He turned around, and yes, as guessed, Winry stood there, shock written all over her face.

Edward shook his head to her, and walked over to the door frame.

"I will find her, Melody. I promise you that."

Melody let out a loud moan, and fell to the floor again.

Edward left without another word.

* * *

**A/N Oooohhhhhhhhhhh D:  
I know it's not much….BUUUTT…… I FINALLY updated!! It's been so long!! D':**

**Fear no more, my little ones, my writers block is GONE, and EVERYTHING will be updated! ( with of course the promise of more reviews! 3 )  
I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas, let me know!**

**- Kaiho.**


End file.
